


100 Things #25 (Little Shop of Horrors)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [25]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #25 (Little Shop of Horrors)

Luck was rarely on Seymour's side and when it was it was usually bad. As an infant he was abandoned on the doorstep of the local orphanage with nothing to identify who he was or where he came from. He was picked on in school and his grades were like an underpass in a rain storm, dangerous but passable. When Mr. Mushnik took him in Seymour thought his life was finally changing for the better. Sadly, it turned out that what Mushnik wanted was an indentured servant not an adopted son. Someone who owed him and would work for a cot in the basement and whatever scraps were leftover from dinner. But then that was the story of Seymour's life. He was pretty sure by then that all he was meant for was sweeping floors and daydreaming about Audrey. Beautiful, shy, demure Audrey. That was until he stopped at the outdoor plant sale and found _it_. The strange and unusual plant was just stuck in among the zinnias as if someone had left it there by mistake. Unable to resist Seymour had bought it and taken it home. Maybe, just maybe this would the one that would change his life.


End file.
